


It Began In The Alley

by InuKago



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Choking, Degradation, Ear pulling, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Hair Pulling, Oikawa Tooru/Reader - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Other, Reader-Insert, kageyama tobio - Freeform, neko, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKago/pseuds/InuKago
Summary: YY November Event 2020 -Rekindled Romance@InuKago#4158This fiction is a fem reader, I will be uploaded additional genders at a later date.Oikawa and the reader meet after a year of being broken up after the reader is caught with Kageyama Tobio. Oikawa teaches the reader a lesson. All Characters are aged up.TW Includes: Exhibitionism, Overstimulation, Edgeplay, Ear Pulling, Hair Pulling, Choking, Degradation, Penetrative Sex, Scenes of Cheating
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	It Began In The Alley

The rain poured down in the form of heavy droplets, drenching everything it touched in the lower district. The clouds drifted over the sun, the shadows cast the city into a state of gloom. In the shadows, a male at an estimated height of six feet. Despite his height, he wasn't as built as he used to be.

As a stray neko, Oikawa more often than not barely had money to buy meals let alone clothes that fit in. Perhaps, this could be one of the reasons she had left him for that damn prissy house cat, Kageyama Tobio.

Oikawa slipped a hand from his pants to trail a slightly clawed finger along the brick wall that he was passing. The taste of regret seemed to be bitter on his tongue as the thought of whom he had thought had been the one. Now, she was just a distant memory that had instead gone with a purebred neko instead of street trash like him. Deep down, Oikawa loathed Tobio and knew that if he ever saw him again he wouldn't hesitate to throttle him. The memory of it was a bitter one, the resentment clawing its way to the surface.

"Little Cutie, I'm home." Oikawa's voice rang through the small apartment they had rented together, you and him. It had been one of the happiest days of his life. The clink of metal as Oikawa set his keys down, his nails scraping the wooden table by the front door.

The faintest of sounds could be heard from the room, unbeknownst to the neko seeing what was happening would break his heart in more ways than one. "I'm home, what are you doin-" His words fell off as a familiar voice reached his ears.

"That's it, my royal. Let me hear those sweet sounds." The voice of Kageyama reached the stray neko's ears. He stood frozen, fearful of what he'd find. He already knew what he'd find.

The door to your shared room was cracked but it didn't let him see what he dreaded. His fingertips brushed the door, lingering there as the fear began to set in. All he prayed was that it wasn't what he thought, that Kageyama wasn't taking what was his.

His prayers weren't answered, instead it seemed like the Gods had cursed him for the pleas. When the door nudged open under the light pressure of his hand, what he saw was his worst nightmare.

There you were with legs spread, skin sticky with perspiration and Kageyama was thrusting into you with everything he had. Just as he laid eyes on you and Kageyama, your lips parted to let out the loudest moan.

Oikawa stood there, fingers quivering as he watched. His face now damp with tears he hadn't realized had begun to fall. You had finally taken notice to your neko boyfriend watching you and your lover. Except you couldn't speak for the loud moans that were now turning to cries as your climax loomed closer before suddenly it was upon you and when you next turned your eyes to where Oikawa had been standing. He was gone.

The rain had let up slightly, leaving the neko damp from the previous downpour. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he was now near the marketplace. Would he see you here? You always came here but since he'd left he hadn't spotted you.

The soft pale flesh pounded upon the door. "I-Iwa-c-chan. Please, l-l-let me in." The sobbing neko hit the door once more before he sunk to his knees, forehead and arm resting against the door as the flood of tears fell. Each tear that fell left the pavement wet with Oikawa's salty tears. His pain evident in his voice and body language.

The door pulled open causing the brokenhearted neko to jolt forward but he was caught by strong, muscled arms that pulled him close. "Hey, Oikawa. What happened?" The confused male questioned, fingers pushing back the male's brunette hair away from his eyes.

"I-..t-th-they're with him. T-the stupid King." He sobbed out, fingers clutching at Iwaizumi's shirt. The raven, spiky-haired male frowned at his words. 

"With who, Tooru?" For the first time in a while, Iwaizumi used Oikawa's given name instead of his teasing nicknames.

"Tobio-chan." He whispered, looking up at Iwaizumi with tear drenched eyes. Chocolate eyes that spoke the emotional pain he was in, eyes sang how much pain he was in. Iwaizumi's arms tightened around the male with a low, feral growl.

"They're both dead." He growled out, anger seeping from his voice like venom. Oikawa's fingers tightened on the male's shirt. The softest of whimpers passing his lips.

"Iwa-chan, please. I love her." His voice broke at that and all Iwaizumi could do was watch as his best friend fell apart in his arms.

The slight bump of shoulders then the thump of a bag hitting the ground. Oikawa gives a light chirp, so light it's almost inaudible. "Sorry about tha-" Your fingers brush and he freezes because he knows this hand. 

"T-Tooru?" Your voice trembles as his hand snatches back, dropping what he had been about to pick up.

"I-..I should be going." He stuttered out, avoiding to look at you. His chocolate brown eyes blinking furiously to hold back a wave of tears. 

"Tooru, please. Let me explain!" You cry out, grabbing his wrist. He freezes, the contact sending shivers down his spine.

The touch was like acid on his skin, a memory that burned at the thought of it. She used to touch him like she had-.. she had touched Tobio. Each second the memories flashed through his mind, the closer he loomed to finally breaking, to showing her how much he still hurt from what she had done.

"Tooru, please. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just-.." She paused, the pain on her face only seemed to anger him and draw him closer to that crumbling edge.

The fur along the ridge of his tail bristled as the anger within his chest raged and he lifted a hand to clutched at the middle of his chest as if to keep that anger closed up in the little cage he had within himself. "I-I can't do this. Stop talking." He whispered, his lips trembling with unshed tears but his eyes, those eyes were filled with fear and hatred.

The twitch of his chocolate ears, laid back upon his brunette curls as he moved a foot over the pavement, a slow and subtle movement. It only took one movement from you for him to break. "I said stay away from me!" He yelled the tears spilling down his cheeks. "Yo-you broke me, you left me for Tobio!" He hissed angrily, his chocolate tabby tail lashing as he glared at you.

"H-How can you just walk back in and expect me to forgive you?!" His voice rose an octave higher than what was normal for him with each broken sentence he uttered.

The emotions that ran through the strat neko were that of confusion, hurt, love; too much for him to tell them apart and figure it out with coherent thoughts. No they all came like a tidal wave that had no need to carry mercy within it. What it carried was a shark that ripped his heart from his chest and chewed it carelessly.

The confusion was overwhelming, his anger-filled optics staring at you before he stumbled forward. His fingers wrapping around the delicate skin that was your throat. "You had no right to hurt me like you did." 

His eyes moved from your eyes down your face towards your trembling lips. You weren't sure if they were trembling from anticipation or fear of what he'd do next.

The tips of his nails brushing the sides of your throat, sending shivers down your body straight to your sex. The softest of sounds, a whimper, passes your lips to reach his keen ears, twitching in response. "After so long, you can't help but be a bitch in heat, hm?" He murmurs, his lips brushing your ear as he speaks.

"God, how I hate you but I can't keep myself away from you." He tightens his fingers to close around and press against the side of your throat, constricting your airway enough that you struggled for air.

A soft whimper passes your lips as your squirm beneath his fingers before he's roughly pushing you against the brick wall straight into an alley. The force from the way he pushes you caused the air to be taken from your lungs just as he captured your lips with a rough,angry passion. "You make me lose all sanity and I'm done holding back. I'm taking you for myself." He growled out against your lips swollen from the force of his kiss.

He runs his tongue along your bottom lip, pulling the flesh into his mouth before he bit down enough to cause pain. A moan passing your lips as your fingers move to grip his shoulders.

"I- hnn.. T-Tooru, please. I need it, I need you to touch me. P-Please." You whine out, your body pressing into his but you're surprised by him shoving you into the brick wall roughly.

"We do this by my rules." He snapped, brown eyes blazing with the warning. His fingers moved down your throat past your collarbone. His nails scraped lightly until he reached the fabric of your shirt, fingers playing with the ruffled cut of the shirt before he gripped it in his fist and yanked. The sound of fabric ripping ricocheted through the alleyway, a surprise gasp uttered from your lips as Oikawa spoke.

"My rules state I can take you right, might as well since you decided it was okay to take Tobio's cock in our bed." He snapped harshly before his lips were on your neck, fangs grazing your throat sharply. The song of pleasure you sang echoed off the brick walls none too quietly.

Your fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt, his lips dancing across your throat to the opposite side he had surely claimed with several love bites. His teeth bit down on your sensitive flesh causing another song of moans to pass your lips. "T-Tooru, hnnn fuck-.. please, I-I'm so close. P-Please."

The sound of a growl ripped through the air as he pulled back, fingers now twisting in the air to pull your head to the side sharply, pain mixing with pleasure at the motion. "I said we do this by my rules and I don't remember giving you permission to cum yet, little cutie." He purred out darkly.

The pet name that passed his lips caused a whimper to leave your lips. The memories of how he used to call for you with that name spilling forth but were easily won over by the shivers that went towards your sex once more.

His fangs brush against the side of your neck, a whimper passing your lips at the touch. 

His touch was light and teasing across your skin, something he'd always enjoyed doing during their time together.

The sensation that his touch brought only brought more whines from your lips. Each scrape of his fangs a new sound uttered from your lips until you thought you'd collapse from the pleasurable sensations it caused. "T-Tooru-..." Your voice broke halfway through as tears sprang to your pale eyes.

"Beg for it." He snapped, pulling back to look down at you. 

A hand rested across the bulge that had formed within his jeans. "I want you to beg for what you want like the slut you are." He growled out. "I know you can. I heard how you begged Tobio to fill you with his cum now beg for mine." He repeated.

"Tooru, please. I want you to touch, let me taste you. Please-.." You whine out, dropping to your knees fingers reaching for his groin but your wrists were easily pinned within his fingers.

His lips parted in what looked like an evil sneer as he rubbed himself through the jeans he wore, face twisting in pleasure. "Look at you. Unable to touch me, to touch yourself. A need slut begging to be filled with cock and filled with my seed." He purred out, his chocolate eyes taunting you.

"P-please, I just want you." You whine out, your pleas falling past your lips onto unforgiving ears. It seemed as though this was the last straw because the stray neko surged forward.

You were still on your knees, your knees damp from the wet alley ground. "Argh-" Your surprise left your lips as he pinned you to the ground. His free hand easily spreading your thighs, although you spread them even more giving Oikawa full access to your clothed sex.

Your breathing was heavy and each gasp of breath seemed to become more labored as he released your wrists but they remained where they were on the ground as one hand found your breast immediately, over your shirt he began teasing the mound of flesh. His fingers molding perfectly over the d cup sized flesh. His thumb finding the hardened bud that was your nipple. 

That was all it took for the moans to leave your mouth. Your body was so sensitive that a touch to your breast would babe you reeling in a sense of paradise. The neko grew impatient lifting your shirt to expose your perky breasts to his hungry gaze. His eyes, those chocolate eyes filling with hunger and need.

"Little Cutie," his lips parted to purr the pet name he used for you causing a whine to spill past your rosy lips. "I want to know how bad you want it. How bad you want to cum. Tell me, Princess. I want to hear how much of a slut you are for my cock."

You let out a whine at his words, each degrading word only making that heat you felt in your sex even more fiery than you thought impossible. "Fuck-..T-Tooru, please. I want you to ruin me, make me mine. I'm yours, fuck- please fuck me until I can't take it. Please.." You whine out, squirming beneath him breathlessly.

The smirk that crossed his lips held a sadistic intent, that much you could tell. It only took his hips pressing into your sex to confirm it. A cry of relief leaving your lips as his hips ground into yours in slow circles. The sparks of electricity that it ignited on your flesh, that it sent shivers of pleasure to the depths of your womb.

Your cries only seemed to grow more heightened as he sped up, his hips a merciless tool against you. His fingers moved to twist in your hair forcing you to look up at him. "Look at me while I rub my cock against you. Look at me as you drip with your arousal. Look away and I'll stop until you're delirious with need."

You couldn't help but stare up into his eyes with yours half lidded. "F-fuck.. m-more. Please, more." You cry out, the pleasure so overwhelming it felt like it wasn't enough.

His hips never let up, the gaze he kept on your eyes never let up as that tight coil within your stomach seemed to twist even tighter with each torturous move his hips on yours. "I- fuck-..T-Tooru, I-..I'm gonna-.." Your words fell off into a loud cry as your climax ripped through your body. 

Each tremor bringing his hips more roughly into your own, the tremors being prolonged by the extra waves of pleasure.

"Little Cutie, look at you whining for my cock. I haven't even undressed us and here you are begging to be fucked silly." He purred out, fingers moving to trace your throat before he moved his hands down your chest, briefly teasing your hardened nipples before he was unfastening your jeans and ripping them down your toned legs. 

Your skin was sticky with perspiration as anticipation caused your heart rate to pick up. "Listen to that, your heart. My cute little cocksleeve wants me in her that bad." He cooed out, a teasing and gentle tone this time.

"P-Please, I just want you in. I want you to fill me, breed me. I don't care, I just want you." Your voice is hoarse as you whisper these words out. The thought of Oikawa breeding you, making you carry his kittens was a powerful one; it sent shivers straight down to your soaked sex.

A deep chuckle answered you, fingers now playing through the curls between your thighs. Your breath hitched as his thumb brushed the hardness of your clit, a soft moan breaking past your lips as his index finger pushed into your folds to tease through your wetness towards your slit. "Little Cutie, you're already so wet for me and I haven't even told you what I'm going to do to you yet."

He smirks at the soft whimper that passes your lips, your hands squeezing into tight fists. Your nails dig into the flesh of your palm hard enough to draw blood. "T-Tooru, fuck! Please, please stop teasing. Just fill me."

"That's not how this works, Princess." His long middle finger teased your entrance before gently pushing in arising a soft gasp from your lips.

"I-I don't care, j-just make me feel good!" You cried out, something he'd often said to you when you overpowered him but today. Today you wanted to succumb to him.

"Little Cutie, that cute hole of yours is already twitching and so tight around my finger." He purred out, words teasing as he slowly began to speed up. His thumb rubbing circles into your clit as he pushed another finger into you. 

This lit a loud moan from your lips, a hand moving to cover your mouth now wet with drool. The liquid slowly dripped down your lips down your chin to fall onto your chest in little droplets. Your tongue poking from the hole that was your mouth. With his free hand, he moved to shove his fingers into your mouth. The tips of his fingers brushing the back of your throat, a moan passing your lips once more. "Suck them, cutie. I want you choking on every part of me. I want you to cum while I fuck your mouth with my fingers."

A whimper passed your rosy lips at his words but you obediently closed your lips over his fingers, slowly bobbing your head back and forth to take in every digit he had shoved in. At this point, his knuckles bumped your teeth. "That's it, Princess. Take every inch in." His fingers moved faster within your hole, eliciting an erotic set of moans and cries from your stuff lips. 

Your fingers covering your mouth scrambled to cover and hide the moans that slipped out with each thrust of his fingers but he growled out a snark response. "Cover your mouth and I'll overstim you until you pass out." He snapped.

Your fingers trembled near his hand before you pushed your hand up into your hair dampened with perspiration. "I-.. T-Tooru please. I just need to cum. Please let me cum!" You cry out. the sound muffled from his fingers thrusting deeper into your throat causing the sound to sound more like soft grunts of pleasure.

The coil was twisting so tightly you were sure you'd explode from the pressure in your stomach that seemed to worsen with each thrust. A soft groan escaped the stray neko's mouth as that coil exploded, your cries reaching high into the sky. Each cry rose at a high octave as he kept thrusting his fingers with your soaked slit, your walls squeezing his long digits. 

The stars danced across your vision as you focused on breathing or trying to. The world looked brighter than it had ever been. In all your time together, he had never been merciless. Despite what people believe, Oikawa wasn't normally a top and in fact preferred to be the bottom. You were positive that it had been only with you but considering you spent a year apart you couldn't be sure.

"Good girl," he purred out. You were surprised when he removed his fingers all together from both holes he had filled with them, both dripping with her arousal. The one covered in her juices lifted to his lips before his tongue darted out to lick over his index finger, making sure you were watching as he tasted your very essence.

With each second that passed watching him slurp up every inch of your arousal that had covered his fingers before he turned his gaze on you. That same hunger returning to his eyes as a more devious smirk covered his lips.

"Little Cutie, look at you. Such a naughty kitten waiting for my cock to fill you." You moaned his words but even more when your hole clenched around emptiness.

"Look at your hole, clenching around nothing." He teased, fingers moving to tease your clit once more, flicking the sensitive bud of flesh. A cry escapes your lips, your sensitive body shuddering from the aftershocks it sent to your core.

"Please, I just want you to fill me. I'm so empty, Tooru please!" You whine out, his chocolate eyes carrying what seemed like a dirtiness to them. As if he was already fucking you with his eyes and that alone made you clench around emptiness once more.

His fingers twitched, now placed on your thighs, squeezing the flesh in his hands before he pulled you closer to his hips by your thighs. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't scream anymore, Princess. There is no forgiveness for what you did but that doesn't mean I don't still feel that same about you."

His hips lightly brushed your thighs, now lifted so your legs could dangle off his shoulders. Your eyes flutter to meet, watching as he unbuckled his jeans. His chocolate eyes meeting yours. His cock springing forth from the confinements of his jeans. He let out a throaty groan, chocolate eyes never leaving his eyes. The air hitting his swollen cock, his fingers wrapping around it firmly as he watched your every reaction. 

Your breath hitched as you caught sight of his length. His fingers brushed the tip, gathering the droplet of precum that had made its way from the slit on the tip of his cock. The precum gathered on the tip of his index finger before he brought it to his own lips and let his tongue flick out to taste the salty liquid. 

"If you hadn't been a naughty little slut and slept with Tobio-chan you might be tasting my cock right now." He purred out. His cock pressed to your slick sex, the tip slipping to your soaked folds. A soft moan escaping your lips at the feel of his rigid flesh against your sensitive folds. 

A gasp escaped your lips when his cock brushed your slit, a whimper passing your rosy lips. “T-Tooru-..please. Fuck-..please. Just fuck me.” You plead softly, tears slipping down your cheeks. This time your pleas didn’t fall on silent ears.

Oikawa smirked down at you, fangs brushing his bottom lip as he lined himself up with your slit. You were surprised when he gave no warning and thrusted into your sex, a cry passing your lips at the action. Your hands move from where they had been previously to move to his shoulders before moving up on past instinct to grip his chocolate ears.

A gasp escaped his lips, a groan following as your fingers pulled at his the sensitive ears atop his head. “Ah-.. fuck, Little Cutie. Ah, m-more.” His hard resolve cracked as he pulled back to thrust back within you with shaky hips. His whines seemed to grow in octave and velocity with each tug you gave at his ears.

Behind him, his tail twitched chaotically as your walls clenched around him. His fingers digging into your thighs roughly as he thrusted, his hips moving at a frantic pace as his need to cum came more heavily than his want to punish you for your past actions.

"F-fuck.. Tooru-.. ah- fuck. I-I'm going to cum-.." You whine out as he sped up at your words. 

His hips rutted more roughly into yours, each time he slammed into you to bottom out you gave a cry, your words no longer any coherent ones. His name was barely coherent from your lips at this point.

He buried his face into your neck as he moved within your clenching walls. Your fingers pulling and gripping his ears so much it overstimulated the neko male. He was panting and whining your name as he moved coming that much closer to his release. "Oh- fuck." He whined out, the last thrust hitting that sensitive spot of yours, your walls spasmed around him as you cried out. Your thighs twitching as your hips bucked against his but he wasn't done yet.

Your mouth fell open with your whines as he continued to thrust into you, each thrust bringing him closer but he was holding off until he knew you wouldn't be able to take any more pleasure. He knew when that was, you were never one to hold out too long when it came to his dominant moods.

"Fuc- Tooru-.. hnnn!" You tried to voice your pleas. "T-too much, ah fuck-!" Your fingers clawed his perfect back, unmarred by any recent marks until now. That forced a groan from his lips as he gave a final thrust, that thrust sent you into yet another orgasm as he spilled his hot seed within your walls, face pressing to your neck as he whined out his orgasm. 

His orgasm seemed to last for several minutes before pulled back, fixing his clothes before he pulled you into his arms, his chocolate tabby tail wrapping around your bodies as he brought you to his chest. His breath tickling your ear as he spoke. "Don't ever leave me again. I love you, Little Cutie."


End file.
